Directors Cut
by SarahAH30
Summary: Emmett, young, naive and in need of cash thinks he has found the answer to his money worries. How wrong he is. Can Jasper step in and end Emmett's downward spiral into depression?


**SLASH BACKSLASH 3.0 CONTEST**

**Title: **_Directors Cut_

**Author: **_SarahAH30_

**Pairing: **_Emmett / Jasper_

**Rating, Disclaimer, and appropriate Warnings: **_I don't own Twilight, obviously. Rated M for m/m situations i.e. Slash_

**Word Count: **_4810 __according to FFn_

**Please see all entries at ****.net/community/Slash_Backslash_3_0/74941/14/0/1/**

**A/N: **Thanks to OCDJen and Jasperluver48 for pre reading and Ealasaid77 for the fast beta job. Any errors left over, grammatical or otherwise are my own.

This is my first time entering the SBS and first time writing in 3rd *eeepp*

* * *

><p>Despite what most people thought, Emmett McCarty was not stupid. Naive maybe, but definitely not stupid.<p>

Growing up in a backwoods football town, all that was expected of him was to lead the football team to the championship, get a full ride scholarship, continue to play ball in college and put his home town on the map when he went pro. Not much to ask really was it?

Most people never cared to look past Emmett's muscular build and jovial fun loving nature. Nobody actually cared to ask Emmett what it was that he wanted out of life and nobody for one minute thought that when he said he had a study date with Bella Swan that they were actually studying.

When Emmett called home during his second year of college and told his father he didn't want to play football anymore, and that he wanted to concentrate on his studies and become a geologist, his father was beside himself. The logging company his father worked for had just gone into liquidation. If his son lost his scholarship there was no way the family could afford to keep him in college. His own football career had been over before it had even started and he thought his son was wasting his God given talent on a pipe dream that would lead him nowhere.

Without his scholarship and with no hope of any financial aid from his parents Emmett had to pay his own way. The route he chose was not ideal, but it would pay well and no one back home would _ever _know just how he managed to pay his way for his last two and a half years of collage.

No, Emmett McCarty was not stupid and once this week was over he would no longer be naive .

For the past six months he had been doing 'solo' shoots for a fairly reputable porn company. The work was easy, five hundred bucks for jacking off in front of a camera didn't feel like work at all. It was certainly better than busing tables for minimum wage in one of the numerous campus coffee shops. Not that he didn't do that too, this was just an awful lot easier and a lot more fun.

Just over a month ago he was approached by one of the companies booking agents and asked how he would feel about a week long shoot with five other guys. The money they were offering was too good to turn down and the fact that he would be working with five guys was a bonus.

The people back home had been totally wrong with their assumptions that Emmett had a hot thing going with the Swan Girl. Bella was the only one back home that knew the real Emmett. She knew his hopes and dreams for the future.

Bella had been the one person that had noticed he was gay, and as she was always quick to tell him, "Emmett McCarty, you are as gay as a unicorn shitting rainbows." He couldn't argue with her on that point and was thankful that at least he had someone in the small minded town to turn to.

The first day at the 'compound' as the technical crew called it was very daunting. That was to be Emmett's first shoot with another person. He was by no means promiscuous only having had three lovers, and they were all long term relationships, but a nervous excitement had taken root deep in his stomach. In his mind nothing could be more fun that getting paid to have sex with more than one seriously hot guy. He was in college after all, and wasn't college all about broadening your horizons? The 'cast' as they were called were to be staying in the pool house while the camera, lighting and sound crew stayed in the main house. The producer/director, a real hard ass by the sounds of it would be staying elsewhere and only gracing them all with his presence when actual filming was taking place.

As a getting to know you exercise the six guys were supplied with pizza and beer and left to get to know each other. Emmett's first shock came when he found out while talking to one of his co-stars Riley that three out of the other five guys were actually straight and that James, whom Emmett would have his first scene with was in a notorious long term relationship with the porn queen Victoria Rose. Emmett for the life of him couldn't figure out why a straight guy in a committed relationship would do gay porn. No amount of money in the world would get Emmett himself to have sex with a woman no matter how much he needed the cash. After a fair few beers Riley explained to Emmett about the gay for pay attitude of a lot of people in the industry; and how it was no secret that Miss Rose had put her foot down with James and told him that if they were to stay together he would no longer be doing films with other women. No matter which way Emmett looked at it he was still baffled as to how a straight guy could get off having sex with another guy.

His second shock came the very next day. He hadn't expected the set of a porn film to be glamorous but he certainly wasn't expecting that! There was an awful lot of waiting around, make-up, touch ups, and competition over who could do the most press ups. He actually found it unnerving seeing the other cast members walking around set naked, their half hard cocks hanging heavy between their legs. Emmett felt the need to avert his eyes on more than one occasion as a scene was called and the 'actors' would walk to set stroking themselves to erection.

When it was Emmett's turn to be called to set along with James he found that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get hard. The more he tried the more frustrated he became. This was no longer feeling like the easy money he had thought, and he knew he was in for a very long week. Riley, seeing that Emmett was having trouble getting into the right frame of mind took him to one side and let him into a few of his own secrets; explaining that it was normal to have performance anxiety from time to time, especially on your first full shoot. Riley's kind words did their trick, slightly, and Emmett entered the set as ready to go as he could be.

His third shock came when he saw who the video's director would be. Any gay man worth his salt knew who Jay Hale was and Emmett's performance anxiety was back in full force. Jay Hale was the first person Emmett ever jacked off over. When Emmett first had an inkling he was gay he went online like any person would and googled gay porn. Search after search, the name Jay Hale popped up over and over again. Emmett was very taken with the blond haired Adonis and most of his personal collection were features Jay had starred in. It was a sad day for the industry and Emmett especially when Jay announced his retirement.

A heavy hand on his shoulder brought him around from his shocked stupor. "C'mon dude, let's do this," James all but bellowed down his ear. "I hope you're ready, new guy. I've got a Skype date with my girl in an hour, let's get this over with."

Swallowing his nerves and what little pride he had left Emmett entered the set and was directed over to where the scene would start.

The premise of the feature was easy, a bunch of guys spending spring break together in a house by the beach. Emmett's first scene was set in the kitchen. The rather thin script he was given when he signed on stated that for his first scene he would be in the kitchen preparing a light breakfast or snack, James enters stage right and puts the moves on him. There were a few key things outlined that were necessary for the scene, like the obligatory blowjob and that they needed to be vocal, besides those key things outlined and the money shot it was an anything goes scene.

Steeling himself Emmett made his way to the kitchen counter and tried his darnedest not to make eye contact with Jay Hale. Cursing himself for not researching the film more he took stock of what he had to work with and decided that fruit would be easiest to work with. As Jay called action Emmett methodically started preparing a fruit salad that no one would ever eat. He tried his hardest not to flinch when James came up behind him. Knowing that James was straight and had a girlfriend was starting to make Emmett's skin crawl, but he knew that if he wanted to pay for this terms tuition he needed to suck it up and get his head in the game.

Jay Hale, better known now as Jasper Whitlock, the name his mama christened him with had soon grown tired of being in front of the camera so after a career spanning all of five years he made the move to work behind the camera. This was his debut as a director and he was nervous. Jasper made the decision not to stay at the compound with the rest of the cast and crew as a way to distance himself and keep himself in the right mindset.

His first day on set he could tell that the new guy, Emmett, was realising what had taken himself years to realise. There was nothing glamorous about porn.

By the second day he could see the young actor was struggling. His reaction in scenes varied and to Jasper's skilled eye it wasn't hard to see why. The scenes he had with Riley and Seth were an awful lot more believable and relaxed. His scenes with James and Edward were awkward and forced. After his scenes with James or Edward, Jasper noticed that Emmett would take himself off and hide away in his room or the bathroom until he was called again.

As any good director would do Jasper had done his research on the guys he would be working with and knew that James, Edward, and Eric were straight guys, the growing breed of gay for pay actors. Whether it was because he was gay himself or the fact he had spent years on the other side of the camera, Jasper could see the growing tension within the group. As the week drew on he became more and more concerned for Emmett.

Jasper prided himself on being able to read people and right from the start he saw past Emmett's large frame and fun loving nature. He saw that deep inside the younger man was a sensitive soul and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he shouldn't be in this industry. He knew that it would destroy Emmett, piece by piece, slowly as it had done to him.

On the fourth day of the shoot, after a scene with Eric, Emmett had once again secluded himself in his room. Jasper called an extended break on set, much to James' delight as his girlfriend had surprised them all by visiting the set that day. No longer could Jasper sit back and watch the dark haired, innocent eyed boy fall any further and decided it was time they talked.

He knew he wasn't being very professiona,l but Emmett couldn't have cared less. He was counting down the days, then he would take his money and run. He knew he had put himself in this position, but as _cut_was called on every scene he ran to his room and scrubbed himself in the shower, feeling used, cheap and worthless. What was supposed to be a fun week had so far turned out to be a nightmare. If it weren't for Riley and Seth he would have walked by now. Riley had only been in the game for a year, but knew his way around and was fast becoming a dear friend. Just last night, while Emmett was in his own room crying into his pillow Riley had snuck into his room and into his bed and held him close as he let it all out. He wasn't sure when but at some point Seth had joined them too. Waking up sandwiched between the two smaller men Emmett had thought he could get through the day with their support.

He wasn't as strong as he thought.

A knock at his door startled him. The only person it could be, that had ever bothered to check, was Riley, so Emmett didn't think twice on opening the door. He was shocked however to see the director of the shoot stood before him, looking concerned. Taking a deep breath he asked the director if everything was okay. He was told that he was being given the rest of the day off, his head obviously wasn't in the right place and would he like to meet for dinner later to discuss the issues he was having on set. Emmett tried to hide his red ringed eyes. He had thought he had done a good job of hiding how out of place he was feeling; but with the director now stood at his door he knew he hadn't been doing such a good job after all. How could he say no to the offer before him?

Hours later Emmett stood in a grand hotel lobby feeling very out of place, he was sure that every person that passed him knew his secret. From the hotel dining area Jasper watched the uncomfortable young man and his heart went out to him. Not so many years ago Jasper had been that young man, high on life, excited and proud at being out and in desperate need of money. Although Jasper's monetary needs were vastly different, he was sure Emmett didn't have an alcoholic mother that drank away the rent money; but they both came to be in this industry for the same reason. A fast buck and a good fuck. Jasper shook his head at that thought. That was why he had asked Emmett here tonight, so the younger man wouldn't become as jaded as he now was.

Eventually Emmett made his way to the dining area and took his seat at the directors table. He was shocked when a warm hand enclosed over his and the words, "I know how you feel," were uttered. Over steak and salad washed down with cold beer Emmett listened to Jasper's story and in return told his own. As the conversation drew on Emmett started to feel better about himself and the situation he gotten himself into. If someone like Jay Hale had once felt this way then there was help for him. He was shocked however when Jasper told him he thought the industry was no place for him and he would be recommending to the agency that he not be put forward for anymore films.

Something in Emmett snapped at that moment, no matter how much he respected or lusted after the man sat in front of him, who did he think was he was to ruin his future like this? Without the money he would make from this and further shoots there was no way he could pay his tuition and Emmett really didn't want to drop out of college. Pushing out his chair he stood abruptly. After thanking Jasper for dinner he intoned that he didn't feel it was Jasper's place to make such decisions about his future and would be grateful if he kept his nose out of his business. He would find his own way to deal with the emotional aspect of being in the industry.

For the rest of the shoot Jasper kept a safe distance from Emmett. He directed his scenes, but other than that the two men didn't speak. If anyone else on the set noticed the tension growing between the two they didn't say anything. Although Jasper kept his distance he never stopped looking or listening. Emmett was doing a better job of interacting with everyone else, but Jasper could see the light in his eyes dimming as the days went on. At the end of the shoot as the director shook hands and said goodbye to the cast and crew he passed Emmett his business card and told him if he ever needed _anything_all he had to do was call.

A month later Jasper had still not heard from Emmett. The video had been released and while not a best seller it had done well for a directorial debut. Jasper had gone on to direct another feature and had kept his ear to the ground for word on Emmett, going so far as to call the agency and ask if he was still on their books. He hadn't after all made the call he told Emmett he would. Jasper had decided to take Emmett's advice and keep his nose out, but still watch over him from a distance. From the meagre information Jasper acquired Emmett was indeed still on the agency's books but had turned down any casting they had offered him. Unable to focus on anything much without his thoughts turning to Emmett, Jasper called Riley, hoping that they had stayed as close as they seemed on set.

Riley informed Jasper that yes they had stayed in touch and that he was concerned for his friend. He too had noticed that Emmett's demeanour had changed as the week of the shoot went on and in the weeks following. The once fun loving, happy man he had come to call friend had slowly closed himself off from everyone. He went to class, he went to work at the coffee shop and occasionally met Riley for drinks when pushed. When asked why he was so interested in the other man Jasper couldn't answer. After hanging up the phone he sat and thought about why he was interested in what and how Emmett was doing now. He had never felt as drawn to another person as he was to Emmett.

A few days later found Jasper waiting outside the coffee shop in which Emmett worked. As Emmett left the shop after his shift and the two men's eyes met both of their shoulders sagged. Jasper's at the obvious change in Emmett and Emmett's in shame. Shame was about the only thing he felt anymore. He longed to feel something else, but the shame was deep rooted. He had tried to date since filming had ended, but couldn't bear to be touched in a loving way, not while he felt such shame, not while he felt used. He had tried not to feel this way, after all he was the one that went looking for the work and had singed the contract, had cashed in the cheque and used the money.

Jasper asked if there was somewhere they could talk. Unable to say no Emmett invited him back to the single dorm he lived in on campus. Once settled on his sofa, coffee in hand he inquired as to what Jasper wanted. "To help," was the reply he received. With the warmth and kindness he saw in Jasper's eyes the floodgates opened. It felt good to talk, and talk he did. He explained to Jasper his feeling of shame and of being used. He explained how that first scene with James broke something inside him. How he felt dirty and couldn't find comfort in another's touch as it only reminded him of the feel of James' or Edward's hands on his skin.

Jasper couldn't bear to see him cry. Placing his untouched coffee cup on the coffee table he moved to sit closer. Tentatively he moved his hand to Emmett's face, cupping his cheek in his palm and using his thumb to brush away the tears. Unconsciously Emmett moved into Jasper's touch. Jasper's other hand came to rest on Emmett's other cheek. Emmett sighed, but did not shy away from the touch. Emboldened by the fact that Emmett hadn't shied away from him or asked him to stop Jasper moved forward, slowly. He had wanted nothing more than to kiss the man before him since that first fateful day on set.

With all the kindness he knew the fragile man in his arms deserved he kissed him, trying to convey in the soft, careful movement of his lips that he thought Emmett was none of those things he thought of himself.

Feeling strong hands on his arms he thought for sure that that he was going to be pushed away and asked to leave. He was surprised when those strong arms gripped him tight and instead of pushing away pulled closer and closer still until Jasper found himself straddled over Emmett's lap.

Happy with the new position they were in Emmett moved his hands from Jasper's arms into his hair, mussing those golden curls he had once dreamed about.

That was the feeling he had been missing.

He didn't know how Jasper was doing it, making him forget those raw feelings that had taken residence inside him but he sure as hell didn't want him to stop. He wanted to feel like himself again, the Emmett he was before he made that one stupid mistake. He couldn't let that one decision rule his life, or his future; he needed to put it aside along with those feelings of shame and get on with life. If Jasper wanted him and it sure felt he did, he couldn't be as used and damaged as he thought.

Emmett couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips as Jasper stopped kissing him. He needn't have worried though. Jasper just needed to catch his breath so he could tell Emmett that he was wearing too many clothes and was entirely in the wrong position for him to treat Emmett with the proper care and attention he deserved. Emmett was confused as to what he meant until Jasper stood, offered Emmett his hand and questioned, "bedroom?"

Emmett hesitantly led them to his bedroom, then stood quietly as Jasper reverently undressed him, kissing each new piece of skin as it was exposed. As Jasper knelt to remove his socks and jeans Emmett's legs began to tremble.

Jasper placing soft soothing kisses on his muscular thighs murmured for him him to relax, to lay down and just feel, not think, just feel.

Seeing Emmett lay naked and hard on the bed, still looking apprehensive Jasper made quick work of shedding his clothes and laying his body over Emmett's. They both whimpered and sucked in a breath at the warmth and hardness of their bodies connected. Jasper wasted no time in exploring Emmett's body. Using his lips, tongue, teeth and fingertips he made sure to leave no part of Emmett untouched. Once happy he had covered every inch of Emmett's naked flesh he sat back for a moment, feasting his eyes on the beautiful flushed planes of Emmett's body. Before Emmett could become uneasy under his gaze Jasper put his lips and tongue back to work, this time focused solely on Emmett's impressive erection.

With skilled movements his tongue worked Emmett's cock, paying extra attention to the head before taking him into his mouth. Both men groaned, Emmett at the spine tingling wet heat surrounding him and Jasper at the musky taste and heavy weight of Emmett's cock on his tongue.

As Jasper focused on bringing him as much pleasure as he could with his mouth Emmett finally surrendered fully. His mind was unable to process anything other than the feel of Jasper's mouth, his hands on his hips holding him down to the mattress and the feel of Jasper's throat as he took him deeper each time, until he was sure he would explode in his mouth.

Sensing Emmett was close Jasper pulled back much to Emmett's chagrin, but he was soon pacified when asked where he kept lube and condoms. Making a move to get them Emmett was stopped by Jasper pushing him back down to his laying position on the bed. Jasper didn't want him to move an inch, fearful that his mindset could change at any moment, he would get the supplies himself if pointed in the right direction.

Necessary supplies in hand Jasper settled back onto the bed, his body once again over Emmett's. Returning to exchanging kisses, each deeper and more urgent than the last Emmett's body seemed to melt under Jasper's sensual onslaught. All his cares and worries now forgotten, the only thing that meant anything now was the feel of Jasper's mouth on his and his slick fingers preparing him with such care. For such an invasive act Emmett felt nothing but cared for and wanted.

Again Emmett felt bereft when Jasper pulled away, albeit momentarily to pull on the condom.

Both sufficiently prepared Jasper lined himself up with Emmett and slowly pushed forward. At the welcome intrusion Emmett let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

Urging him to reopen his eyes and look at him, Jasper slowly sank deeper until his hips were resting against Emmett's ass, the comforting tightness around his cock taking his breath away. A brief moment to compose himself and happy that Emmett's eyes were once again open, and that he had his full attention, Jasper rolled his hips eliciting a needy moan from Emmett.

Setting a slow and steady rhythm that felt amazing to them both Jasper started a slow litany of how beautiful he thought Emmett was, of how his body should be worshiped this way, of how Jasper had wanted him from that first day on set and would make him feel wanted and needed everyday if Emmett would let him.

Jasper's movements continued steady and deep until he knew he wouldn't last out much longer, taking Emmett in his hand he stroked him twice before he was cuming over Jasper's hand and his own stomach. Emmett's orgasm pulled Jasper's from him. Breathless and sated Jasper fell forward and buried his face into Emmett's neck, not caring at all about the cooling pool of cum on Emmett's stomach adhering them together.

Sometime later, once they were both cleaned and were lying in Emmett's bed holding each other, Jasper asked Emmett what he was thinking. Emmett replied that he was thinking how lucky he was and how happy he was feeling, even the days events were slightly surreal. When asked why he joked to Jasper that he thought they had it the wrong way around, shouldn't he have slept with the director before he got the job?

Jasper chuckled and told Emmett he most definitely had the job if he wanted it and he would definitely have no problems directing him again, only this time this time it would be an exclusive release with a viewing audience of two.


End file.
